<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ex-seme by ianiesy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529438">ex-seme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy'>ianiesy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random - nct pairing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jung Sungchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianiesy/pseuds/ianiesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sungchan, si anak baru yang menyukai kakak kelasnya─jeno, yang masih belum bisa move on dari sang mantan, yang bernama jaemin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random - nct pairing [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"kak jeno"</p><p>"hm?"</p><p>"masih gamon sama kak jaemin?"</p><p>jeno menghela napas, lagi. dia baru saja putus hubungan dengan jaemin 5 hari yang lalu dan jeno benar-benar belum bisa melupakan jaemin. jaemin memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan 'bosan'.  tentu, jeno tak bisa terima.</p><p>"gimana ya chan, gue beneran sayang sama jaemin. sumpah, gue belom bisa move on dalem waktu deket gini. apa gue ajak balikan aja ya?"</p><p>mata sungchan melebar lalu menggeleng heboh, "jangan balikan atuh kak!"</p><p>jeno langsung menoleh kearah sungchan, "kenapa?"</p><p>sungchan menunduk, lalu menatap jeno kembali, "jadi pacar gue mau ga kak?"</p><p>sekarang giliran mata jeno yang melebar dengan dramatisnya, "HAH? SEKARANG LO JADI PIHAK BAWAH DEK?"</p><p>sungchan langsung memasang wajah datar, "ga gitu atuh kak. maksudnya gue teh, kak jeno yang jadi pihak bawahnya"</p><p>"HAH? SINTING YE LO?"</p><p>--</p><p>sungchan, anak kelas 11 di sekolah jeno yang baru saja pindah kesini 3 bulan lalu, sungchan diajak jeno untuk bergabung ke dalam komplotannya. namun siapa sangka? semakin lama, sungchan semakin suka dengan kakak kelasnya itu.</p><p>bahkan sejak jeno dan jaemin masih memiliki hubungan. sungchan dengan sabar menunggu jeno. tapi tetap, jeno tak pernah peka.</p><p>dan juga, sungchan yang menginginkan jeno yang menjadi <b>pihak bawahnya.</b></p><p>entah kenapa, aneh memang. rata-rata orang yang menyukai jeno ya, karena menginginkan jeno menjadi pihak atasnya. tetapi, sungchan beda.</p><p>dimata sungchan, jeno itu menggemaskan. menggemaskan ketika jeno tertawa, tersenyum, marah, bingung, sedang makan, sedang melakukan apapun itu, tetap saja jeno menggemaskan.</p><p>"kak jeno, kakak teh serius gamau sama gue?" sungchan memasang wajah ingin dikasihani sambil menatal jeno lamat-lamat.</p><p>jeno berdecak kesal, "udah berapa kali gue bilang chan, gue gamau kalo lo pengen gue jadi pihak bawah. lagian gue masih suka jaemin"</p><p>
  <i>jleb !</i>
</p><p>dada sungchan mendadak terasa pedih, "kak, tapi gue beneran serius sama lo"</p><p>"gue juga serius sama ucapan gue dek, udah ya, gausah bahas ginian lagi"</p><p>jeno langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menatap sungchan lagi, membuat sungchan langsung merasa sedih dan kecewa. sungchan menatap punggung jeno yang semakin menjauh.</p><p>"masa iya gue paksa?"</p><p>--</p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA SINTING LO JEN"</p><p>"belom aja si jeno dapet karma"</p><p>"gue bercanda doang sama dia njir, gue mah masih merjuangin jaemin"</p><p>sungchan, yang daritadi mendengarkan ocehan teman-teman serta kakak kelas sekomplotannya, termasuk jeno. kupingnya panas mendengar nama jaemin disebut berkali-kali. sungchan jadi kesal sendiri.</p><p>"bahas kak jaemin mulu si kak, ga niat move on?" ceplos sungchan, membuat jeno langsung menatap sungchan sinis.</p><p>hyunjin menyenggol lengan jeno, "au lo jen, ga mau move on? cewe sama uke banyak, bukan jaemin doang. buka mata dong jangan merem mulu"</p><p>"MATA GUE SIPIT, BUKAN MEREM. INI GUE UDAH MELEK YA"</p><p>hyunjin, felix, changbin, renjun, jisung sama haechan tertawa kencang, kecuali sungchan. wajah sungchan suram, ia benar-benar kehilangan mood karena jeno membahas jaemin terus menerus.</p><p>"kak jeno gausah bahas kak jaemin mulu, ntar gabisa move on. kak jeno teh ga liat tuh kak jaemin udah pdkt sama kak lucas?" mulut sungchan langsung berbicara tanpa sadar ekspresi jeno sekarang.</p><p>jeno menatap sungchan dengan marah, jeno menggebrak meja membuat semua yang disana terkejut, "gausah sok ngurusin gue lo anj- "</p><p>bibir sungchan tersenyum miring, "kenapa kak? ketampar kenyataan? kan udah gue bilang, lo pacaran sama gue aja kak"</p><p>haechan tertawa kencang, "noh sungchan ngajakin lo- EH?"</p><p>"PACARAN?!"</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>BRAK !</i>
</p><p>"GILA YA LO?"</p><p>sungchan tertawa pelan menutupi ekspresi sakit nya, akibat punggungnya yang menabrak tembok, berkat dorongan jeno tadi, "iya kak, gue gila gara-gara lo. makanya terima gue atuh kak"</p><p>jeno tertawa meremehkan sungchan, "gue gabakal mau sama lo, boc- ANJING! LEPAS"</p><p>sungchan langsung menahan kedua tangan jeno, membalikkan keadaan. menghimpit tubuh jeno diantara tubuh sungchan dengan tembok. "gue harus pake kekerasan ya kak?"</p><p>"sung- argh shit!" </p><p>tangan sungchan yang kurang ajar tiba-tiba meremas pantat jeno, membuat jeno benar-benar terkejut, "lo ngapain sialan? jauhin tangan lo anjing!" suara jeno mulai parau, jeno mulai takut.</p><p>"jangan tolak gue kak, gue ga suka ditolak" sungchan mengendus leher jeno, membuat jeno tak bisa diam ditempatnya, rasanya antara geli dan aneh? jeno tak tau cara untuk menjelaskannya.</p><p>karena tubuh jeno yang terus bergerak daritadi, sungchan kesal karena jeno telah membuat susah sungchan untuk melancarkan aksinya, "kak, bisa diem sebentar nggak?"</p><p>"lo yang harusnya diem bangs- MPPH!"</p><p>sungchan kesal, jeno benar-benar tidak mau menurutinya sama sekali. memang sepertinya, sungchan harus lebih keras menghadapi jeno. sungchan langsung mencium bibir jeno, sungchan menggigit bibir jeno dengan keras, tapi tak lama sungchan melepas ciumannya, karena jeno memberontak, "kalo lo diem, gue ga bakal kasar, kak jeno"</p><p>jeno berdecih, tersenyum remeh ke arah sungchan, "lo kasar? gue bisa lebih kasar, asal lo tau ya bocil"</p><p>rahang sungchan mengeras karena perkataan jeno. tanpa babibu, sungchan membalikkan tubuh jeno agar berhadapan dengannya, lalu ia cengkram rahang jeno dengan kuat, "capek juga ngemis ke elo, kak"</p><p>sungchan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum miring kepada jeno, membuat jeno melotot panik dan memberontak lebih kasar.</p><p>"gue bisa aja sih lebih kasar ke elo kak, tapi dikasur. gimana?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"bangsat, sungchan! lepasin gue!"</p><p>sungchan mendengus kesal melihat jeno yang masih saja meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. benar-benar tidak bisa diatur. sungchan masih menahan badan jeno diantara tubuhnya dengan dinding.</p><p>walaupun jeno lebih tua dari sungchan, dan tubuhnya penuh otot, tetap saja, sungchan lebih tinggi, dan tubuhnya lebih kekar dari jeno.</p><p>"diem kak, atau gue perkosa lo disini?" sungchan menatap wajah jeno tajam.</p><p>namun, jeno tidak takut sama sekali dan malah menantang sungchan, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya sudah gemetar, "perkosa gue disini? silahkan kalo lo bisa"</p><p>sungchan yang semakin dibuat kesal oleh jeno, tersenyum miring, "kalo gitu, nungging kak"</p><p>sungchan memaksa jeno mengambil posisi menungging sambil berdiri, kepalanya yang tertunduk menempel dengan tembok yang ada di depannya, serta kedua tangannya yang telah dipegang kuat oleh sungchan.</p><p>
  <i>( paham kan? :D)</i>
</p><p>"anjing! lepasin gue! lo gila?!"</p><p>jeno benar-benar tidak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya, karena sungchan mencekik lehernya dari belakang, memaksa tubuh bagian atasnya untuk membungkuk. sementara kedua tangan jeno dicekal oleh sungchan dibelakang punggungnya.</p><p>kaki jeno sudah merasa lemas, ia benar-benar takut, ingin memohon pada sungchan. tapi tidak. yang ada sungchan akan makin senang dengan itu. dia benar-benar tidak mau diperkosa disini, apalagi oleh adik kelasnya.</p><p>lagipula, jeno ini masih pihak atas. benar-benar memalukan jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya diposisi seperti ini. apalagi ini dibelakang sekolah, siapapun bisa kesini.</p><p>"arhh, sungh-chan!" tanpa aba-aba sungchan meremas penis jeno dengan kencang menggunakan tangan yang tadi untuk mencekik leher jeno.</p><p>"aah! shit, sung-hh nghh" </p><p>sungchan terus meremas penis jeno, hingga penis jeno mulai tegang. sungchan meremas dan menggoda penis jeno dari luar celana. membuat kaki jeno mulai tidak bisa diam serta tubuhnya gemetar hebat.</p><p>sungchat tertawa sinis, "cih, lo diremes gini aja udah kelojotan kak, gimana nanti gue perkosa beneran?"</p><p>jeno menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap ke sungchan. matanya sayu, namun tetap memancarkan amarah dan emosi.</p><p>"urgh, s-sunghh ahh.. le-lepass-hh"</p><p>jeno semakin tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri, tubuh jeno hampir ambruk, namun dengan cepat jeno melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sungchan untuk bertumpu ditembok. jeno menunduk hingga keningnya terantuk ke dinding didepannya.</p><p>sial, tubuh jeno sudah tidak bisa menolak. ini terlalu─ enak.</p><p>sungchan tersenyum miring, melepaskan sentuhannya pada penis jeno. menolehkan kepala jeno kebelakang lalu mengecupnya singkat, "heh? mana tadi yang nantangin buat diperkosa ya, kak?"</p><p>tapi, bukan jeno namanya kalau menyerah. harga diri jeno terlampau tinggi untuk menyerah sekarang. walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat menolak sentuhan sungchan. jeno ini pihak atas sejati!</p><p>"sungchan, lepasin gue. atau─ "</p><p>"atau apa kak?" bibir, gigi serta lidah sialan sungchan sudah menjelajahi leher jeno. memberinya tanda berwarna merah dengan bibir, gigi, serta lidahnya. jeno bersumpah ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasnya sama sekali karena ditahan dengan kuat oleh lengan sungchan.</p><p>jeno mulai ketakutan, ia tidak bisa memberontak, berteriak pun untuk apa? yang ada orang-orang akan memergoki dirinya sedang disentuh oleh sungchan.</p><p>sebagai <b>pihak bawah.</b></p><p>"sungchan, please-hh. lepasin gue" jeno memohon dengan suara yang mulai bergetar. tangan sungchan sudah mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja jeno hingga atasan berwarna putih tersebut jatuh ke tanah. </p><p>bahkan zipper celana, ikat pinggang, serta kancing celana jeno sudah terbuka hingga celananya turun sampai ke lutut. menyisakan celana dalamnya yang masih setia menutupi barang khususnya. tubuh jeno saat ini sudah setengah naked, ditaman belakang sekolah yang terbuka lebar tanpa dinding sama sekali, bahkan siapapun yang lewat bisa melihat seluruh tubuh jeno terpampang.</p><p>"udah tegang aja kak? ga sabar, hm?" sungchan menyentuh penis jeno yang sudah setengah menegang dibalik celana dalamnya. meremasnya serta mengelusnya lembut.</p><p>sungchan mengambil dasi jeno yang terjatuh ditanah tadi, menggunakan dasi tersebut untuk mengikat kedua tangan jeno agar susah memberontak. sungchan pun turut menggunakan dasinya untuk mengikatnya dimulut jeno, agar suara jeno tidak terlalu berisik.</p><p>"hnghhh! nghhhh! aahggh, hmmh"</p><p>sungchan terkekeh geli melihat wajah kakak kelasnya yang memerah, dengan tubuh tak berdaya, "malu setengah telanjang gini, ya kak?" </p><p>jeno menatap sungchan sambil meraung tidak jelas karena terhalang dasi yang sungchan ikatkan pada mulutnya tadi. "hggh! hmnghh!"</p><p>sungchan melepas sabuk pinggangnya, lalu menurunkan celananya sampai ke lutut, mengocok kejantanannya perlahan sebelum mengarahkannya kedepan lubang jeno, "gue ga sabar kak, tahan ya?"</p><p>
  <i>JLEB !</i>
</p><p>"ANHGGG! NGHH HNGGH MPPH" </p><p>"shit, masuk sekali dorong? lobang lo udah longgar apa gimana kak-argh?" sungchan sudah mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan, tanpa memperdulikan jeno yang menggeram kesakitan. bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya untuk jeno.</p><p>"hngg hmpph, agghh nghh!" jeno menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak kuat menahan rasa sakit pada lubangnya yang mulai dihujam oleh kejantanan sungchan dengan cepat.</p><p>sungchan terus mempercepat hujamannya, sambil menjilat punggung jeno dengan sensual, "hmm? jangan berisik bisa? atau mau dasinya gue lepas sekalian, biar anak-anak klub yang belum pulang sekolah bisa denger desahan lo kak?"</p><p>sungchan tersenyum miring dibelakang sana, melepas ikatan dasi dimulut jeno membuat mata jeno melebar karena panik. tepat setelah itu, sungchan mengeluarkan penisnya hingga keujung, lalu menghujamnya dengan keras kedalam lubang jeno tanpa peringatan, berulang kali.</p><p>
  <i>JLEB</i>
</p><p>
  <i>JLEB</i>
</p><p>"huah! mmph aah! nghh sungh-ah, chaan!" jeno merasa lemas pada seluruh tubuhnya, tubuh jeno mulai menerima segala perlakuan sungchan. ini semua mulai terasa nikmat bagi jeno.</p><p>bahkan jeno mendesah keras tanpa peduli akan ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar dan mengenali suaranya, ataupun seseorang yang bisa saja akan datang kesini.</p><p>'argh, bangsat, kok enak jadi gini?'</p><p>"sung-angh, sungchaan─aah" jeno mulai meraba dadanya dan mengurut kejantanannya sendiri. sungchan benar-benar mengambil kewarasannya.</p><p>sungchan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik didekat telinga jeno, namun gerakan penisnya sama sekali tidak melambat, "kenapa kak? enak ya kontol gue?"</p><p>suara tawa sungchan yang meremehkan dirinya, malah membuat jeno semakin terangsang. sial, tampaknya jeno makin kehilangan akal sehatnya.</p><p>"e-enak hiks, aanghh! kontol-ahh sungchan enak-hngh nyaah!" bola mata jeno berputar keatas, lidahnya menjulur keluar, serta salivanya yang menetes keluar dari mulut layaknya jalang yang haus penis.</p><p>sungchan memejamkan matanya dengan erat, serius, jeno itu enak!</p><p>"coba aja kalo ada kaca disini kak. lo liat, muka lo itu kaya lonte, lo tau?" sialan, bukannya merasa terhina karena ucapan sungchan, jeno malah semakin terangsang.</p><p>gila, ini gila. jeno tidak tahan!</p><p>jeno menggaruk tembok yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya itu, karena ia semakin tidak tahan dengan gejolak diperutnya yang aneh ini, seperti sesuatu terjadi dibawah sana.</p><p>"aah, sungchaan-argh! gue mauu─hh, keluaaar! aanghh ooh!"</p><p>melihat jeno yang sudah diambang batas, sungchan langsung mengocok penis jeno, membuat jeno langsung keluar detik itu juga. sementara, sungchan hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tubuh jeno yang menggeliat karena tubuhnya yang sensitif akibat ejakulasi.</p><p>"kak, gue juga-hh, mau keluar" sungchan menghujam penisnya lebih keras lagi, yang direspon dengan desahan keras oleh jeno, "kak, gue keluarin didalem ya?"</p><p>anggukan yang jeno berikan bagaikan lampu hijau untuk sungchan. setelah mendapat izin, sungchan langsung mengeluarkan sperma kentalnya yang sangat banyak itu didalam lubang jeno yang sudah memerah serta amat basah, sampai menetes keluar dari sana.</p><p>"aah shit, kak. lo harus having sex sama gue lagi lain kali" sungchan mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah jeno, serta tidak lupa melepas penisnya─yang masih tegang itu─dari dalam lubang jeno, membuat spermanya yang baru saja masuk, mengalir keluar kembali.</p><p>jeno tidak bisa merespon apapun, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas setelah ejakulasi tadi, bahkan perutnya terasa penuh oleh sperma sungchan yang bersemayam didalam lubangnya. yang ada dipikiran jeno saat ini hanyalah sungchan serta penisnya yang enak itu.</p><p>jeno menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sungchan yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. dan jangan lupakan penis sungchan yang masih berdiri gagah. walaupun sudah keluar banyak tadi.</p><p>jeno memberikan senyum miring pada sungchan, menunggingkan pantatnya kembali, lalu menggoyangkannya pelan didepan wajah sungchan, membuat sungchan agak terkejut melihatnya.</p><p>"ngh, lain kali? sekarang aja-ahngh, nggak bisa?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>meet me on wattpad @/noneies !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>